Lily The Explorer S01 E13 Surprise
Surprise! is the 13th episode of Lily'' the Explorer'' from season 1.''' It Was Released On October 20, 2011 Characters Present *Lily *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Fuli *Snagglepuss *King Dice *Tickety Tock,Slippery Soap and Blue *Knuckles *Sticks the Jungle Badger *Miles "Tails" Prower *Frog Tiana *Daffy Duck (First Episode) Summary Lily plans a big surprise birthday party for her best friend Rocko. Recap Lily is planning a surprise birthday bash for Rocko. She has a banana birthday cake in a yellow box with a blue bow. Rocko cannot wait to get there and it is at Lily's house. Snagglepuss tells them to go up the stairs, across a troll bridge to get to the party at Lily's House. But there were lots of obstacles that get in their way. As Lily and Rocko try to climb the stairs, they hear chickens. They race down and Lily and Rocko get out of their way and when the chickens left, they got buried in a heap of chicken feathers. They shake them loose and tried again. But now they got to take cover of a galloping horse and Rocko left the box on the step. So Lily and Rocko had to tell Buck to wait before he steps on the box. Rocko retrieves his cake box and Buck apologizes and said that he did not know Rocko's cake box was on the step. So, they said goodbye to Buck and at last made it up the stairs. Later, Lily and Rocko hear King Dice, and Lily informs Rocko that he might swipe his birthday cake. Then, King Dice accidentally steals the cake, hides it and he runs away. Rocko is panicked that he loses his birthday cake again, so Lily calms him down to tell him that they can find it. Rocko thinks that there are so many places it could be. Lily tells that the cake box is square and the color of yellow, and they find yellow square things. Rocko is happy that he got his birthday cake back again. Now, Lily and Rocko had to answer a duck's riddle before going across his bridge. They sang Feliz Cumpleaños to the duck and got him to dance. While Lily and Rocko got across the duck bridge and made it to Lily's House, Rocko had to wait outside while Lily went inside her house and sees that Knuckles, Sticks and Tails were here. They needed 6 party hats and 6 goody bags. Lily and her friends do the surprise jump to surprise Rocko, he was surprised that he saw balloons, goody bags, a piñata, birthday presents, party games and more. Rocko opened the piñata and his friends sang Feliz Cumpleaños to him and he had a great birthday. Songs #Lily The Explorer Theme Song #Fuli,Fuli #Feliz Cumpleanios #Snagglepuss #Feliz Cumpleanios (Reprise #1) #Feliz Cumpleanios (Reprise #2) #I Am Daffy Duck #Feliz Cumpleanios (Reprise #3/Finale) #We Did It Places In Episode #Stairs #Duck Bridge #Lily's House (referred to as "Party House") Trivia *Rocko's friends sang "Feliz Cumpleaños" for his birthday. *Daffy Duck's first appearance was the end of the episode "Beaches". *"Feliz Cumpleaños" is the Spanish phrase for "Happy Birthday". *This episode reveals Lily's last name: Frog. *This is the first time that Knuckles, Sticks and Tails are in Lily's house. *This is the 13th episode of the show. *Footage of this episode was used in one of Jimmy Kimmel's segments of Unnecessary Censorship: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtuQV63meXo *You can hear the horse sounds of Young Shining Armor from Lucylan in this episode. *This is the first episode for the credits to have a different font style. *Lily and Rocko had to find Rocko's cake in the area where the viewer is asked to find Knuckles. Gallery Leapfrog The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park DVD.mp4 000751040.jpg|Lily as Dora Rocko.jpg|Rocko as Boots Fuli-smirk.png|Fuli as Backpack Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Map King Dice.png|King Dice as Swiper Tickety Tock.jpg|Tickety Tock Blue's Clues Slippery Nickelodeon Nick Jr Character.png|Slippery Soap Blue.jpg|and Blue as The Fiesta Trio Knuckles fighting.jpg|Knuckles as Benny SB Sticks Agreed.png|Sticks as Isa Tails.jpg|Tails as Tico Tiana 16.jpg|Frog Tiana as Mami Daffy-duck-bah-humduck-a-looney-tunes-christmas-73.2.jpg|Daffy Duck as Grumpy Old Troll Character Find King Dice International premieres *October 22, 2011 (Latin America) *November 4, 2011 (Portigual) *January 1, 2012 (Spain) *April 16, 2012 (Brazil) Category:LeapFroggyFan1995 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes